Creepy Black vs Lost Silver
Creepy Black vs Lost Silver is the second installment of the Epic Rap Battles of Creepypasta series and the second installment of Season 1. It was released on October 29, 2013. It features cursing black Pokemon, Creepy Black, rapping against murderous Pokemon trainer, Lost Silver. Cast Matthew Thomas as Creepy Black (audio) and Lost Silver Justin Buckner as Creepy Black (video) Alexander Kanack as BRVR ??? as Lavender Town Syndrome Anthony Perry as Pokemon Trainer Lyrics >/Rap Meanings/ EPIC RAP BATTLES OF CREEPYPASTA! LOST SILVER! VS! CREEPY BLACK! BEGIN! Creepy Black: It’s time to kill a faggot who lost both of his arms, I’m the creepy black ghost, get ready to be harmed. Why do you look like a emo in fucking black & fucking white? I’m the best pokemon, get out of my fucking sight. I kill pokemon, all you did was kill yourself, why am i battling you when i could face a little ben elf. You’re just an emo pokemon trainer who can’t write a good verse, now time to end this battle. GO GHOST USE CURSE! Lost Silver: Excuse me, but how are you gonna beat the best pokemon trainer? I have all badges, pokemon, heck, i’m even rich on Pokedollars. Oh, you made it to my sign? you better turn back now or you’re dead, yes, i may have lost my head but at least i get more head. You only have one shitty move where you use curse, your game is not original, that’s why you’re not going first. It’s lost silver, the best pokemon game ever, by the end of this battle, your arms will be severed! BRVR: BRVR wants to know what you think of what I did to this room, I was just warning Creepy Black and Lost Silver about their fucking doom. Do you still love me? cause if you don’t, I’ll make you all suffer, you’re rhymes don’t make me laugh, they make me tougher. I’m the best pokemon and i’m the leader of Dead Channel, you guys trying to catch me is such a fucking hastle. I’m BRVR, don’t you fucking forget it you fags, all i wanted when i got alone is for you to come back! Lavender Town Syndrome: I came to this battle to give some suicides, all I did in my life was make kids and teens die. Oh, you feeling down, well listen to this melody, to make you thank me of getting this sound disease. I trapped so many Pokemon, i have them all now, you all are pathetic, now turn around and get out. My rhymes are so dark, it makes a eclipse solar, now go back to the start cause this is fucking GAME OVER! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF CREEPYPASTA Poll Who Won? Creepy Black Lost Silver BRVR Lavender Town Syndrome Hint for Next Battle ''Statue Killers '' Trivia *This battles is, actually, the number 2 because before this was a Battle called Slender Man vs The Rake, but it was deleted Navigation Category:Season 1 Category:Creepy Black vs Lost Silver Category:Matthew Thomas Category:Justin Buckner Category:Alexander Kanack Category:Anthony Perry